


A Bird In The Hand

by magicvoidbouquet



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Court of Owls | Talon (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Jason Todd is a Talon, Jason Todd never died, Talon!Jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicvoidbouquet/pseuds/magicvoidbouquet
Summary: Power struggles have plagued Gotham since the city was founded, but when the clues point to a long-forgotten organization working quietly from the shadows once again, Bruce finds himself tangled in the middle of a generations-old conspiracy to rule Gotham. Can the world's greatest detective put the pieces together before it's too late, or will he finally lose everything he's worked so hard for? Beware The Court of Owls...
Kudos: 22





	1. A Brief History of Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just a brief setting of the stage so you'll know exactly how this story meets and diverges with cannon history of Gotham. The next chapter is where the fun begins.

To understand the culture of Gotham today, it is important to understand the city’s history. Gotham is an old city; you can see it everywhere in the architecture of the cathedral to the small cobblestone back alleys. Founded in 1635 by Norwegian mercenary Captain Jon Logerquist, Gotham Town was later “annexed” by the British during their colonial expansion into North America. 

After the American Revolution ravaged Gotham and left only bloodshed in its wake, the city was rebuilt by the three founding families: Wayne, Cobblepot, and Elliot. This new beginning did not mark a bright future for the city. The American Civil War again brought death and destruction to Gotham. Colonel Nathan Cobblepot defended the city during the Battle of Gotham Heights. 

Peace would not return to Gotham following the war. In the 19th century, five rival gangs split the city and Gotham fell into chaos until the first “Masks” appeared, forming their own organization, and reuniting the city before disappearing altogether. The few remaining records of the time only describe them as “wearing masks, as if birds of prey hunting criminals from above”. It was during this period that Gotham’s favorite bedtime story was first recorded: “Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadow perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send The Talon for your head.” It is not clear whether these “Masks”, the supposed Court of Owls, were criminals seeking to control the city for themselves.

During World War II, the economy boomed, and Gotham’s industrial centers were in full swing. Over a period of nearly 20 years called “The Gotham Renaissance”, the city was revitalized through the continuing work of the Wayne family by the restoration of historic buildings, landmarks, and the addition of memorials to the city’s long history. 

The golden age of Gotham couldn’t last forever. During the recession of 1973 to 1975, Gotham’s economy suffered. This led to a new dark age of criminal control over the city. It would be many years before the chaos would be challenged. Today, Gotham is protected by Batman. Like his predecessors, there are those who praise his unorthodox crime-fighting style, and those that consider him a criminal. Whatever his motivations may be, the threats to the city seem to get more dangerous with every passing year. Whether the citizens of Gotham like it or not, we need the Batman.


	2. Christmas, 10 Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with the Batfamily is an extravagant affair, but what's most important is the thought behind the gift. A short chapter with a little bit of happiness before things get hairy.

“If you keep staring at those screens in the dark, you’re going to ruin your eyes, Bruce,” Dick’s voice filled the cave as he came downstairs. “Are you really working right now?”

Bruce gave a low grunt, but didn’t turn away from the security footage he’d been pouring over for the last few hours. “Something’s not right. There’s a new player on the field.”

“Bruce, it’s Christmas. It’s Jason’s first Christmas with us and you’re missing it.” Bruce winced at Dick’s sharp tone. He was right. Christmas was no time for working a case; it could wait one more day. He’d made that mistake with Dick so many times and it had driven a wedge between them over the years.

Pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head gently to clear it, Bruce finally turned around to face Dick, “You’re right. I’m getting too involved in my work again. Did I miss presents?”

Dick smiled softly, “Alfred insisted we wait for you, but I don’t think Jason’s patience will hold much longer.” That made Bruce smile, really smile as he thought back to Dick at the same age literally bouncing off the walls while he waited for Bruce to emerge from his bedroom on Christmas morning. 

“Well, since I’ve got you down here, I might as well go ahead and give this to you.” Bruce pulled a folder from his desk and handed it over to his first ward. Dick opened the folder, sliding the papers out and froze. Adoption papers. He looked at his mentor, the man he had looked up to since his childhood. 

“Bruce-“

Bruce raised a hand to hush him, “I know I’m not them, and I don’t want to be, but I’m trying to be better than I was. I was young when I took you in; I had no idea what I was doing. I have a lot to make up for with you, but it was always my intention to adopt you if that’s what you wanted. I know I have a lot to account for, but I hope this might help us start to find a better way forward.”

Dick was stunned. They’d had a bad falling out a few years back, and it was the final straw for him. He packed up, left, and made his own way in Bludhaven as Nightwing. Sure, their paths still crossed from time to time when the sister cities were connected through crime, or when he came home for the holidays at Alfred’s insistence that a family should be together, but his relationship with Bruce had been tense, to say the least. This was a moment of genuine growth he hadn’t expected from Bruce. It wasn’t exactly an apology, but it was reconciliation. Dick didn’t hate Bruce, he didn’t even dislike him, they just disagreed on a few things. 

“Take some time to think about it,” Bruce said, pulling Dick from his spiraling thoughts. 

“I don’t need to,” Dick cracked a small smile, looking from the papers to Bruce, “It means a lot to me that you want to do this. I want to sign them.”

Bruce hadn’t expected such a quick response. In truth, he’d expected Dick to throw them back in his face. Too little, too late. Yet, there he was, the first Robin standing there all grown up after all the mistakes he’d made in raising the boy, telling him he still wanted to be a part of the family. Bruce hadn’t realized the tension he was holding in his body until he exhaled and felt himself relax. He didn’t know what to say, and even if he did he wasn’t sure the words would make it past the knot in his throat, so he just embraced Dick.

Upstairs, from the passage entrance to the cave, Jason’s voice rang out with annoyance, “Are you coming or not?!” Dick and Bruce both laughed, wiping the tears from their eyes and starting back up the stairs.

“We’ll be right there, little wing,” Dick called up. The distinct pre-teen groan of annoyance wafted back down before the passage door slammed shut. Dick couldn’t help laughing at the impatient boy, “He’s going to be a real riot in a few years when he hits that rebellious phase.”

Bruce groaned softly, “I’m trying not to think about it too much…”

The Christmas tree was decorated like it was a competitive sport. It had become a game of acrobatics to put the ornaments on the highest boughs without a stool. The real trick was the star, though. Whoever could do it in one try won the game. This year, it was Bruce.

Jason had sorted the presents into haphazard piles in his impatience. The sight made Bruce grin. Just like Dick at his age. Boys will be boys, after all. Even Alfred had a large pile set aside for him. 

A tray of hot chocolate and coffee sat on the end table next to one of the plush sofas. Bruce took one of the blessed cups of coffee and hummed happily at the warmth against his hand. The cave tended to get chilly in the winter, so the warmth of the manor was a welcome reprieve after hours down there early in the morning.

“Alright, Jason,” Bruce finally spoke, “You’re the youngest, so you go first.” Jason’s eyes lit up and he practically leaped into his presents. 

It wasn’t long before the floor was full of torn paper and discarded ribbons. Jason had gotten a new tablet, the continuation of a series of classic detective novels he’d been devouring, and a few new trinkets and tools to add to the Robin repertoire. Dick came next, and Bruce had given him new Escrima sticks made of a more durable material with the added bonus of an optional high voltage shock that could easily be turned on and off. New body armour and a signed collector’s edition of his favourite book seemed to be the cherry on top, though. Alfred’s present was Bruce’s favourite, though. Alfred had once owned a pocket watch that had been a family heirloom, but it had been stolen some years back. Bruce had been scouring for years to try and track it down. Alfred nearly burst into tears when he opened the box, which was exactly what Bruce was hoping for.

A good Christmas was had, to be sure. Jason and Dick went down to the cave to try out their new toys while Bruce and Alfred remembered past Christmases together over whisky. If only for one day, the family was able to be together in peace and happiness while Gotham slept under a blanket of snow.


End file.
